Milagros de Navidad
by Shin Black
Summary: Para Sirius la navidad era aburrida, pero detras de toda esa pirotecnia barata....hay un milagro que cambiara la perspectiva de tu vida [MPREG] SBxRL


**Milagros de Navidad**

Sirius Black estaba triste…..hace mucho tiempo que vivía en una casucha de clase media-Baja, sus padres lo habían desheredado, hacia mucho que no veía a James y Lily, y mucho menos a su pequeño ahijado Harry.

Gracias a dios, tenía al lado de el a su esposo, Remus Lupin, que siempre había sido muy dulce con el, lo había ayudado siempre en todo y apoyado, pero aun así, sentía que algo faltaba esa navidad.

Esa tarde, Remus y Sirius fueron en busca de un regalo para el pequeño Harry, iban a ir a pasar Noche buena, con sus amigos, Los Potter, y debían darle algún regalo a su único ahijado.

-"Mira que lindas botitas Sirius"- dijo Remus mirando unas botitas adorables para bebes- "¿Sirius?"

-"REMUS! Mira que MOTO! Si tuviera una de esas! Dejaría la escoba para siempre"- mirando la vidriera.

-"Sirius, estamos aquí para comprarle algo a TU ahijado, no a Ti"

-"Oh, lo siento, sabes que odio esta época del año"

-"Tú familia? Sirius, debes recordar que estamos aquí…..Lily, James, Harry……y el pequeño Matt"- dijo acariciándose el vientre.

-"Lo se Remus, y de verdad lo aprecio…..pero……me falta algo, no se que sea…..pero…..me duele"

-"Tal vez hoy, que vamos a ver a Harry, te sientas mejor"

-"De acuerdo"

-----------

**Casa de los Potter**

-"Que bueno que invitamos a Remus y Sirius, hace mucho que no los vemos"- dijo James cargando al pequeño Harry.

-"¿Crees que deberíamos invitar a Peter?"- Dijo Lily decorando la mesa.

-"Dice que se fue a Canadá a ver a algunos parientes" (húndete en el hielo, rata fea ¬¬)

-"Ah, que mala suerte…..pero Snape esta libre"

-"ESE ESTUPIDO GRACIENTO MORTIFAGO! Ni en pedo"

-"Vamos James"

-"Ni aunque venga el Huracán Matilda III acá justo a mi casa! Dejaré que entre 'ese' a mi casa"- Dijo enojado.

-"Pues ya lo invite!"

-"oh….bueno,…..ok"

-"n.n"

-------------

**Camino**

Remus y Sirius estaban andando en motocicleta, se dirigían a la casa de los Potter….

-"No crees que estamos yendo rápido"

-"Moony, no seas berrinchudo! Estamos yendo lento"

-"Pero….ni siquiera veo los semáforos"

-"Pues…..recién pasamos uno"

-"En serio?"

-"Si……ahí otro………otro………otro"

-"SIRIUS, CUIDADO CON ESE AUTO!"

-----------

**Casa de los Potter**

-"Por que invitaste al Grasiento"- Dijo James al verle entrar.

-"A mi tampoco me gusta compartir la mesa con un Potter ¬¬"

-"Ah si, quieres pelear"

-"Encantado!"

-"YA BASTA!"- dijo Lily separándolos.

RING, RING

-"Voy a atender…..no quiero ningún movimiento"

Snape y James se quedaron como estatuas.

-"Hola……si?...si?...aja…….QUE? PERO COMO?...ok, en seguida vamos"- corto y volteo a ver a su esposo y a Snape- "Dejen de hacerse los payasos"

-"Oh, casi me da tortícolis"- dijo James.

-"Remus y Sirius tuvieron un accidente!"

-"QUE!"

-"Estan internados en St Mungo…….vamos, rápido"- dijo Lily cargando a su bebe directo al auto.

-----------

**ST MUNGO**

James, Lily, Harry (que mordía un juguete) y Snape, llegaron al hospital algo nerviosos.

-"DONDE ESTA? QUE LE PASO? QUE COMIO? QUE BEBIO? DONDE ESTA MI AMIGO SIRIUS!"- le pregunto a un enfermero, mas bien le grito y lo tomo de la camisa.

-"Tra-tranquilo"- Dijo mirando al joven- "El joven Sirius esta allí"- dijo señalándose al hombre que esta sentado.

-"Oh, gracias"- se fue corriendo hasta Sirius que estaba llorando.

-"Remus esta mal…….puede perder al bebe! Todo esto es mi culpa!"

-"No Sirius, no digas eso"- consoló James a su amigo.

-"Mi pequeño lobito…..mi pequeño niñito……."- dijo aun llorando.

-"Van a ser las 12"- Dijo Snape mirando el reloj.

-"Snape"- dijo Sirius sollozando, no le importaba nada, quería ver a Remus.

De repente se dan las doce, Harry con alegría abraza a su mami al oir los campanazos, todos se abrazan en el hospital, Sirius estaba inmóvil, solo quería ver a Moony, decirle lo mucho que lo sentía.

-"UN MILAGRO!"- grito el doctor saliendo de la sala de operaciones.

-"Que paso?"

-"Pensabamos que el joven Lupin había muerto…..pero no! Esta vivo, y a dado a luz a un bebe precioso"

Sirius no pensó más, salio corriendo hasta la sala de operaciones y abrazo a Remus con fuerza.

-"Si-Sirius"- musito lentamente Remus.

-"Remus…la navidad……..ya es navidad"

-"Ahora crees en los milagros de navidad"- dijo susurrando.

-"Esta es la mejor navidad…….y el milagro más dulce"- dijo mirando al pequeño Matt.

_**Muchos no creen en los milagros de la navidad,**_

_**Sirius no creía hasta que la vida de un ser amado**_

_**Estuvo en peligro**_

_**Esta navidad, pásala con los que mas amas**_

_**Y una vez que se hagan las doce**_

_**Abrázalos y diles lo mucho que los quieres.**_

--------FIN-------

DEDICADO A MI HERMANITA MAGA POR SER TAN DULCE CONMIGO! FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

MUCHAS FELICIDADES

SHIN BLACK.


End file.
